(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a head up display device, and more particularly, to a head up display device for a vehicle capable of improving use convenience by automating the head up display device that provides a video to a windshield glass of the vehicle by use of a combiner.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, a head up display is a system which displays various types of vehicle information on a windshield glass of a vehicle as virtual images to allow a driver to confirm the vehicle information while continuously keeping his/her eyes forward while driving the vehicle.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, a head up display device for a vehicle according to the related art is configured to include an LCD module 10, a mirror 11, and a control unit 12.
In particular, video images displayed by the LCD module 10, for example, video images corresponding to various types of vehicle information which is received from an electronic control unit (ECU) in a vehicle, are reflected from the mirror 11 and then projected to the windshield glass in front of a driver's seat.
As a result, the driver of the vehicle may confirm the video images of the virtual images projected to the windshield glass while continuously keeping his/her eyes forward during the driving of the vehicle.
Further, as illustrated in FIGS. 2A-2B, the head up display device for a vehicle according to the related art includes a combiner 20, which is an aspherical lens. In this case, since a display is directly input to the combiner 20 from the LCD module 10, a distance L required for virtual image optical magnification becomes short, and thus the operation of the combiner is manually opened and closed, such that convenience of use may be degraded.